Dark Wings
by lfangirl111
Summary: Kate Mancini has lived a very boring life. So of course something of interest must happen to our main character. Something like... meeting her idol, becoming the lead singer of her favorite band, and finding out that the band's filled with... wizards?


**Disclaimer:** Well… I own just about everything. I guess… the wizard part is not mine. Oh yes, and those lyrics, down there at the bottom, yeah, they aren't mine either.

Lyrics and title come from a song Dark Wings by Within Temptation, and I give them full credit… I also highly recommend them as a band. :D

The train station was packed with students, many of them awaiting their parents. School was over yet again, and they had arrived home just moments before. Many were chatting happily with friends, the groups obvious. They stood off to the edge of the platform, their laughter heard every once in a while between the blasts of the trains around them. There was one, however, that didn't belong.

She was the last to leave the train, her luggage pulled behind her unceremoniously. No one approached her as she walked, her sure step aimed towards a bench that was off to the side of the groups. She didn't look up from the ground as she walked, nor did she give any sign that she knew there were people around her. As she reached the bench, she dumped her things, not caring that the items were piled around her feet. Then, with some grace, she sat down, her feet balanced on her suitcase. From a bag that had been slung over her shoulder, she pulled out a book. Settled, she pulled out a music player, her finger expertly finding the song that she was looking for before she pocketed it once again, her eyes falling onto the first page of the book.

The group slowly maneuvered so that the bench was surrounded, yet the girl gave no sign that she even saw the people. To those around her, she was an anti-social freak wearing their school uniform and reading. But if they had looked closer, they would have seen her blank eyes weren't on the book. Instead, those dark brown orbs had moved, the steady gaze falling on each person of the group around her. She stared, and no one noticed.

Eventually, the group began to diminish, however, and the girl's interest was lost. Slowly, her eyes made it back to the book…

"Katie?" The girl looked up, her eyes falling on a man in his forties. His smile was aimed at her, but she didn't react. Instead, she merely stood up, her book placed back in her bag. She pulled the ear buds from her ears, putting them in her pocket haphazardly. When he reached her, she was ready, and a smile appeared tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey, Dad," she said, allowing him to hug her, although she made no move to wrap her arms around him in return. He pulled back, a smile crinkling the corner of his eyes as he put his hand on her shoulders, holding her away from him.

"You made it… I'm so proud," he said. She nodded, the corners of her mouth seeming to tremble with the effort of staying up. Her dad didn't notice, thankfully. Instead, he went happily about his business, helping her pick up her things as he chatted unnecessarily.

"Your mother couldn't come to pick you up. She wanted me to apologize for her. There was just a lot that needed to be done at the house before you got home," he was saying. Kate made a sound of acknowledgement, although her blank eyes proved that she wasn't listening.

Somehow, they made it to the car with all her luggage, and soon, they were driving off. All was silent. Kate didn't bother to attempt at conversation, while her father sat, awkwardly watching her out of the corner of his eyes. He knew that she'd been writing less and less since going back to school, but honestly… to have gone so far as to not even acknowledge him.

He coughed, trying to catch her attention. When that didn't work, he laughed nervously. "So… How was your last year of school?"

"Lame," she replied, her eyes focused on the outside of the car at the passing area. Dirty, gloomy London. She would be the one to come home on a depressing day…

Her father shifted in his seat, obviously awkward with the situation. One word… "S-so, you're friends. You think you'll ever get with them again?"

"No."

He fell silent, honestly perplexed. Why wouldn't she want to get up with her friends? Heck, he still talked to his friends from school. Why wouldn't she?

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes shifting over to her. She rolled her eyes subtly, a sigh escaping her.

"Because I don't want to."

And that didn't explain anything. Once again, he fell silent, his awkwardness sitting like a cloud around him. Kate, however, didn't seem to notice it. In fact, carelessly, she reached into her pocket, taking out the ear buds and placing them back into her ears. Soon, the miniature sound of little drums and guitars forced its way into the car, pushing away the cloud of awkward. She was ignoring him. He was free to remain silent.

The ear buds remained in her ears when they arrived at home. She didn't bother to try listening to her mother go on about what happened while she was away. She didn't bother to even show any emotion except that one little fake smile when her mother hugged her unresponsive daughter. Then, she was free to grab her things and go up to her room.

As her mother had talked to Kate, her father had already taken most of her things up to her room, leaving them in a trail from the doorway so that Kate had to step over several suitcases on the way to her bed. When she managed to safely make it to the bed, however, she sat down, an emotion crossing her face. As if a switch had gone off inside her, her eyes dulled, and she looked wistfully about her room, a slight tug of a smile appearing every time her eyes caught something she loved. The posters along her walls… the stacks of CDs she'd been unable to take with her to school… her stereo. And yet, when her eyes returned to the luggage on the ground, the smile vanished completely. Sighing, she reached for the bag she had carried with her, setting it down on the bed beside her. From within it, she took out a laptop. Discarding the bag, she rearranged herself around the laptop, her legs sprawled out around it. With the computer running, she pulled open a word document, and typed a single sentence.

"_Why is my life so boring?_"

For a moment, she gazed at the screen, taking in the sentence. Then, almost dramatically, she fell over backwards, her head hitting the pillow. The song switched over in her music player, her favorite song from her favorite band filling her head. Quietly, she began to sing, her eyes closing as she sank into the music.

"_Don't you die on me… you haven't made your peace… live life—breath, breath…_" Almost unconsciously, she flipped to the menu on her music player, setting the song to repeat. "_Don't you die on me… you haven't made your peace… live life—breath, breath… Dark wings they are descending._"

Slowly, the colors in the room began to fade. She didn't notice. Her dull eyes didn't take in the darkening of the room, nor her computer going to sleep at her feet. She didn't hear her parents calling up to her, nor did she even notice them peeking into her room to check up on her. She just continued to sing, her mind shutting down until finally, she fell asleep.

**A/N:** Soooooooooo… story for a friend that I've owed her for… forever almost. It's simple, so I don't have much to say… I hope ya'll like it and especially Pasgetti!

ttfn


End file.
